As networking technology advances and more high performance networking products are deployed, high performance networks will play an increasingly important role in the success of mission critical, net-centric operations. This is especially true since data volumes and near real-time data processing requirements continue to rise. However, learning how to leverage the high performance networking capability remains a challenge for distributed application developers.
It is challenging for user devices to easily access network resources that allow end user applications to transfer data from source to destination, or to easily access data over wide area networks with high bandwidth and low latency. Network resource provisioning has always been difficult and time consuming. In addition, high performance network connection resources are often not directly accessible to user devices. For example, multiple manual configurations are required to establish point-to-point connections for user devices to access remote data over a wide area network (WAN). The inability to establish point-to-point connections on-demand over networks limits certain applications' efficient use of network resources.